


A Little Bit of Lovin

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Vaginal Sex, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Lotor gives control to his lover after going two days without an orgasm.
Relationships: Lotor/Whomever you want it to be
Kudos: 5





	A Little Bit of Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it ambiguous as to who Lotor's lover is so that the reader can put whomever they want there. Is it Shiro? Hunk? Allura? Is it an OC? Is it you? All of the above?

Lotor lay still on the king-sized bed, arms bound by silken ropes to the posts, his eyes covered by a silky blindfold. His lover had left him like this for about five minutes now, the anticipation in his belly growing by the minute. 

His legs were left untied, under the promise he would not try to free himself. It was difficult for Lotor to stay still for so long, the desire to hold and touch his beloved too strong.

"Have you been a good boy?"

Lotor's breath caught in his throat, the sound of his lover's voice making him shiver. They walked closer, slowly, taking the chance to run their hands over his legs, thighs and lower belly. Lotor whined softly, raising his hips a bit.

"Now, love, remember what I said: keep still." They reminded him.

He whined again and lay still, feeling their hands on his chest now, tweaking his hard nipples. Lotor moaned at that, head back and mouth open. His darling kissed him softly, tongue playing with his, hands drifting down his body, cupping his sheath. The tip of Lotor's cock already peaked out, his beloved tracing it gently.

"My love, please! Please don't tease me!"

There was a gentle tap to his chest. "If it's too much, you know what to say."

Lotor held his tongue after that. He knew very well what to say if he wanted to stop, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted more.

They cupped his sheath again, massaging lightly, fingertips teasing his cockhead. Lotor groaned he was having trouble forcing himself to be still. He wanted more, so very badly.

His beloved pulled away from his sheath, letting his cock slip out fully. "That's it, baby. Just remember not to move."

Lotor cried out as he felt them lick his cock from root to tip. They swirled their tongue around the head, hand coming up to stroke him. They suckled the tip before taking it into their mouth, moaning around his length. He felt a frustrated sob building as he struggled to stay in place. His love began bobbing their head, working up to taking him into their throat.

They wrapped an arm under his thighs, holding them tightly as his cock breached their throat. They had done this before, but he always felt worried when they did. He was afraid of hurting their throat, he was rather big after all.

"Ahh! Darling, it feels so good."

The bobbing increased in pace, hands stroking what wasn't in their mouth, massaging his knot softly. They pulled back, lapping at the head for a moment before taking him back in.

Lotor trembled, taking deep breaths to help keep himself still as they squeezed his thighs. Just as he felt like he was going to come, they stopped.

"Not yet, love."

Lotor bit his lip, frustrated tears building behind the blindfold. For two days he'd not been allowed to cum; his darling said it was part of the fun. He could always safeword out if he needed to, but this was a challenge he wanted to face and triumph.

There was a soft popping sound. "Are you clean, or do we need a moment?"

"No, I'm clean. I used the pill you gave me." A little blue and white suppository that safely cleaned one for anal sex. He had to find out where his lover got it from. They should keep some around.

A lubed-up finger gently circled his entrance, pressing until it breached him. Lotor gasped again, nearly moving, but managed to restrain himself. It was only one finger, but it felt so big, moving back and forth. They stroked his insides, wiggling their finger as they prepared to insert another one.

He whimpered again when the second finger entered him, he felt so sensitive and so close. His lover paused.

"Do you need a moment?" The question brought him back to the present.

Lotor shook his head, and they began scissoring their fingers this way and that; after a few moments a third finger slipped in easily. 

"Ahh!"

"Too much?" They started to pull their fingers out.

"No! Please don't stop!"

They paused before resuming fingering him, searching for his sweet spot. Lotor arched when they found it, sobbing in pleasure, even as they scolded him gently.

"You aren't supposed to move, remember?"

"Please, forgive me, darling. It felt so good, I couldn't stop myself." He hoped they wouldn't stop.

"Alright, but just this once." 

Their fingers pulled out this time and he heard a jangling before they settled over him. They pressed into him, stretching him further. Lotor moaned loudly, feeling them push in until there was no more to fill him. He whined as they started moving, slowly gaining speed, finding his sweet spot again.

"Yes! Right there, please, there!" Lotor was limp, letting his beloved maneuver him as needed. 

They kept hitting his sweet spot but sometimes missed, though he didn't know if they were doing it on purpose or not. Sometimes they angled him differently, and he could feel the pleasure building ever faster. They were fast without being rough, Lotor bouncing slightly with each thrust.

"Ahh, ahh!" He moaned with each thrust, sometimes louder than he intended. "So good!"

But again, just before he could cum, his lover stopped. They waited for him to calm down before moving again, slower this time, always stopping just before he came.

"Darling please let me cum! Please!" Lotor sobbed, the blindfold now damp with sweat and tears.

"Shh," they cupped his cheek soothingly. "I want you to finish inside me, baby."

They pulled out of him, and there was another pop and the wet squelch of lube. "Ooh, baby, you don't know what you do to me."

He could hear them fingering themselves, moaning lewdly as they readied themselves to ride him. "Here I come, darling."

They slowly lowered themselves, taking him inch by delicious inch until he felt their pelvis meet his. "Ahhh!"

"Not yet, honey, not yet." They started to ride him slowly, bracing themselves on his thighs.

It felt like torture, moving so slowly, he needed to come! But he had said he'd hold off until they told him he could, so he would do his best. They started moving faster, grunting with each movement, reaching out to tweak Lotor's nipples again, twisting gently. He sobbed with pleasure, placing his feet flat on the bed. 

"Hey, no moving remember?" They tugged his nipple, a small reprimand for his disobedience. He whined louder and started panting.

"Darling, I'm so close. Please, please let me cum!"

"Yes, love. You can cum."

With that, his world went white as he came harder than he ever had before. He screamed in ecstasy, waves of pleasure rolling over him. 

He blacked out.

When he came to he was clean, his lover sitting next to him with a water pouch. "How are you feeling, hun?"

"That was...exquisite. I feel wonderful."

As he looked into their eyes, pulling them close for a tender kiss, Lotor thanked every god or goddess he had ever heard of for giving him a chance to experience such happiness.


End file.
